Tribulation au Lycée
by Mya-Roronoa
Summary: Deux groupes dans un même lycée, ils ont tous des liens avec l'autre mais des rivalités se sont installées au fils des années, mais dans toutes les tensions qui existent, se pourrait-il qu'il est un autre sentiments qui les lient? Zoro x Mya (Mon OC)
1. Prologue

Le réveille sonne dans la chambre couleur chair et blanche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci passe une main de dessous sa couette pour arrêter la mélodie de son portable. De l'autre coté du mur, un jeune garçon fait pareil. Tout deux se motive pour se lever. Encore une nouvelle journée au lycée. Elle sort rapidement de son lit confortable et chaud et passe sa robe de chambre pour lutter contre le froid du couloir qui le mène à la cuisine. Lui, cherche à tâtons un t-shirt par terre, une fois trouvé il l'enfile et pars rejoindre sa jumelle dans la cuisine où tout deux déjeunent.

Dans sa salle de bain, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se prépare coquettement en chantonnant avec sa radio. Elle pose sur ses longs cils un dernier coup de mascara avant de se regarder bien en face dans le miroir. Elle se trouve jolie ce matin. Puis part dans sa chambre pour mettre la tenue qu'elle à préparer la veille.

Dans sa chambre bleue, une jeune fille boutonne sa chemise et part en direction de la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller. Celui-ci, dors confortablement sur le dos, presque nu. Sa respiration soulève sa poitrine durement musclé. Bientôt il se fait assaillirent par sa petite sœur, venue sur son abdomen. Il ouvre un œil et voit le visage charmant de l'adolescente. Il pose gentiment sa main dans ses cheveux et la porte jusque dans la cuisine où il se met à préparer le petit déjeuné pour eux deux.

Les cernes que lui renvoi son reflet dans le miroir lui indiquent qu'il va passer encore une journée éprouvante. Il n'aurait peut être pas du sortir en boite cette nuit, et surtout que se coucher à 3 heures du matin un jour de contrôle important n'est pas vraiment de bonne guère. Le brun ténébreux essuie son visage après s'être aspergé d'eau pour tenter de se réveiller du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un grand brun traine par le col un autre brun, plus fin et plus petit que lui, vers la cuisine où il l'installe devant un bol préparer par leur mère. Celle-ci les salut en embrassant leurs joues. Chacun répond par le même geste, puis commence à se disputer pour avoir le pot de pâte à tartiner sous le regard agacé de leur père, qui se racle la gorge pour les calmer.

Il sort de sa cuisine, vêtu de son éternel blazer bleu marine. En passant devant la glace du couloir il remet en place sa mèche blonde qui barre la moitié droite de son visage. Il montre quatre à quatre les escaliers blanc qui le conduisent vers sa chambre pour y prendre son sac.

Un garçon de grande taille attend avec impatience, campé sur sa moto l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Son air sévère montre qu'il est fortement agacé d'être devant le grand portail noir de son ami. Quand celui-ci arrive, lui aussi accompagné de sa Yamaha, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer son retard, quand à l'autre il chasse ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête.

Chacun d'entre eux se dirige vers un même point, le Lycée Gold. D Roger pour passer une nouvelle journée en classe où ils se retrouveront tous pour cette journée.

* * *

Et voici le prologue • Applaudissement préenregistré • donc vos impressions ? Et vos critiques ?


	2. Chapitre 1

La sonnerie qui annonce la fin du premier cours de la journée retenti enfin, après une longue attente des élèves. Trois garçons, les plus grands de l'école, se dirigent vers une salle de chimie pour des nouveaux travaux pratiques administrés par le professeur qu'ils suspectent d'être fou. En chemin ils croisent un autre garçon, plus imposant qu'eux encore qu'ils saluent d'un mouvement de main, il est suivit de près par un petit brun, ressemblant étrangement à l'un des trois premiers. Le plus jeune, gai comme un pinçon, sautillait derrière celui à la chevelure flamboyante qui gardait au maximum son calme pour ne par l'envoyer ne faire plus qu'un avec le mur.

Ils se croisèrent mais n'échangèrent rien d'autre qu'un regard accordé.

Les trois premiers entrèrent en classe quand aux deux autres, ils continuèrent leur chemin où ils durent se séparer puisqu'ils étaient dans des classes différentes.

La tête reposée sur ses avant bras, une jeune fille écoutait le professeur d'économie déblatérer son cours avec une monotonie affolante, rare étaient les élèves encore éveillés pour la deuxième heure consécutive du Lundi matin, mais elle, elle restait alerte, surtout quand il s'agissait d'argent. Non pas qu'elle n'était passionné pour l'économie mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une seconde vivre dans la misère, alors elle écoutait sagement comment gérer au mieux son argent pour l'avenir.

Quelque part dans sons dos, elle sentait le regard gênant de deux, trois importuns qui la scrutaient avec une discrétion assez affligeante. Elle soupire d'agacement, ils vont finir par la déconcentrer.

- Toujours pas en cours décidément les L, vous ne faites vraiment rien !

Un surveillant passe devant un banc remplis d'élèves de Littérature, en les raillant un peu. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose se leva pour taper sur l'épaule du blond aux cheveux crépu. Celui-ci se moqua un peu plus de la jeune fille.

- C'est pas de notre faute, n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Le surveillant la regarda un peu plus sérieusement. Il la plaignait mentalement d'avoir se professeur là ; Non pas qu'il était sévère mais son extravagance et sa folie mettaient les élèves mal à l'aise. Il salua la petite bande pour reprendre sa course vers les salles occupées. La jeune fille retourna s'assoir sur les genoux d'un garçon ayant le même visage qu'elle.

• • •

Le forum était maintenant rempli des étudiants venues passer leur pause de 10h30. Chacun se retrouvait et discutait de leur week-end. La jeune rousse apostropha une jolie fille aux cheveux bleutés pour l'amener avec elle vers la littéraire. Elles se retrouvèrent, et à elles trois, elles formaient le trio le plus désirable de l'école, mais cette image ne les atteignaient pas vraiment.

Elles trouvèrent un coin pour se poser et discuter calmement. Évidemment, comme toutes les filles, elles discutaient de mode, de garçons et des derniers potins de stars. Le rousse tourna la tête vers la droite et croisa un regard brun et rieur. Le détenteur de se regard salua la jeune fille d'un geste de la main, celle-ci le lui rendit en souriant assurément. C'était Ace, son meilleur ami. Il ne la dérangera pas, puisqu'elle était avec ses amies et lui avec les siens mais c'était toujours un plaisir de se saluer de loin, ils avaient l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'inouï.

Un garçon svelte et blond rejoint la table des filles en les saluant une par une comme si c'était des princesses, lui il en était le prince. Il s'assit à coté de la fille aux cheveux roses, qu'il complimenta pour sa superbe mine d'aujourd'hui, elle le remercia en lui souriant.

Sanji, Mya, Nami et Vivi discutèrent sur une sortie qu'ils prévoyaient de faire dans les jours prochains, sans compter sur Luffy qui arriva comme une dingue sur eux pour leur dire bonjour.

- Salut la compagnie, ça va bien !

Demanda-t-il avec entrain. Nami posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'assoir tranquillement.

- Oui et toi ?

Répondit Sanji amusé de la scène. Le jeune brun hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres et tapant énergiquement ses pieds. Il savait que s'il commençait à parler, il ne s'arrêterait pas et Nami savait comme le faire taire.

- Tu es bien muet ce matin !

Déclara Mya voyant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. L'adolescent risqua un œil vers la rousse, mais elle regardait ailleurs.

- Les gars ont trouvé un plan plutôt sympa dans un parc d'attractions, mais on n'est pas assez nombreux pour le tarif de groupe, qui est moins cher, ça vous dis de venir.

Les autres avaient un sourire gêné et crispé. Mya tourna la tête vers le groupe de son frère celui-ci lui fît un sourire de guignol, elle rigola. Ceci entraine cela, les autres garçons tournèrent eux aussi la tête. Le regard vert et froid de l'un deux croisa celui bleu d'un des jumeaux… Celle-ci détourna la tête, agacée par une telle vision. Non Mya ne supportait pas les amis de son frère, sauf peut être Ace, qui était le plus équilibré de tous, et Luffy, mais Luffy, tout le monde l'aimait.

Elle sentait à coté d'elle Sanji bouillir face à l'imposant et froid Zoro, qui le soutenait du regard sans la moindre peine. Ce dernier aussi était fortement agacé par le blond, comment dire ? Il ne le supportait simplement pas. Ses manières, sa façon d'être avec les gens, son air supérieur, tout envers le blond le répugnait.

La cloche sonne la fin de la pause tout les élèves partent vers leurs salles respectives.

En marchand, Ace attrapa Nami par les épaules pour y déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Celle-ci ria de l'intervention du brun et plaqua à son tour un bise sonore sa pommette puis elle lui tapa amicalement le bras pour reprendre sa route vers sa salle de classe. Sanji s'en alla, accompagné de Vivi partit dans l'autre bâtiment de l'établissement. Mya elle se déplaça vers son frère qui était encore avec les autres et cela ne la ravissait pas tellement à vrai dire.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, voilà la deuxième moitié de Yvon, que nous vaux le plaisir de ta charmante compagnie

Déclara le jeune homme aux cernes, Law, le vicieux. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de porter toute son attention sur son frère.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis ici. Yvon on va être en retard.

Répondit-elle sèchement en prenant son frère par le poignet. Il salua en vitesse les autres avant de suivre sa sœur. Non vraiment elle ne les supportait pas, ils étaient tous arrogant, déplacés et violent, elle se demandait vraiment ce que son jumeau pouvais bien faire avec eux.

- Soit pas si mauvaise avec eux Mya, ils ne sont pas si méchants que tu ne le penses !

Dit calmement Yvon en regardant sa sœur de dos. Elle l'amusait vraiment.

- Laisse-moi rire, ils sont infects !

- Mais non, tu viens avec nous ce week-end, Luffy t'en a parlé non ?

- Même passer une seconde avec eux m'incommode alors une journée n'y penses même pas !

Il souffla sur sa mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux en levant les yeux au ciel… Elle était tellement têtue et bornée que parfois ça l'exaspérait. Ils entrèrent en cours d'Histoire sous le regard bienveillant de leur professeur.

• • •

L'heure du déjeuné arriva rapidement. C'était une heure particulièrement apprécier par les élèves. Sanji marchait aux coté de Mya, seule puisque les autres avaient encore cours à cette heure là. Son frère, partit chercher un broc d'eau s'arrêta à leur hauteur en embrassa la joue de sa jumelle. Puis il rejoint sa table, où tous ses amis l'attendaient. Mya et Sanji s'installèrent complètement à leur opposé et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Quand Mya tourna la tête pour la deuxième fois, un nouvel élève venait de faire son entré dans le réfectoire, taisant ainsi la plus part des conversations. Une veste en cuir noire sur les épaules, une couleur verte aux cheveux, trois anneaux d'argent sur l'oreille droite, le regard droit et dépourvue d'expression Roronoa Zoro venait de faire son entrée.

Sa grande taille et ses manières un peu brutales de communiquer avec les autres avaient fait de lui le garçon le plus respecté et craint de l'école avec Eustass Kidd. Pourtant il plaisait beaucoup aux filles, mais il n'avait jamais un seul regard pour elles. Non la seule pour laquelle il avait de l'attachement dans ce lycée c'était sa petite sœur Vivi qui protégeait de loin. Cherchant d'un rapide coup d'œil sa table il aperçu aux loin un blond, le même blond qu'il détestait tant en face de la jumelle d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Le fait de la voir avec un autre garçon l'irritait encore plus quand c'était l'autre crétin. Il trouva sa table, non sans lâcher la fille des yeux, qui elle, l'ignora royalement tout en continuant à rire avec son ami.

• • •

Mya sortait enfin du bâtiment, son frère en face l'attendait, assis sur un muret, discutant avec un autre garçon qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier. S'approchant elle lui tapa dans le dos.

Ace se retourna en souriant et se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

- Et si c'est moi qui vous invite pour ce week-end, tu ne peux pas me dire non !

La jeune fille entonna un rire mais secoua négativement la tête pour lui répondre.

- Non, désolé Ace, ton invitation est gentille, mais imagine un peu se qui pourrai se passer si on venait tous ensemble, je ne préfère pas.

Le grand brun pencha la tête en imaginant… Peut être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée et que Mya avait raison, mettre Zoro et Sanji ensemble n'était une si bonne solution. A part si on voulait la mort de l'un des deux…

Il salua les deux jumeaux de la main qui s'éloignèrent en marchant, sous le regard froid de Zoro qui regardait la scène depuis le gymnase où il faisait son entrainement de football. En voyant la fille s'éloigner, il reposa le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains et shoota dedans de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la faire sourire comme ça ? Pourquoi elle le détestait autant ? L'avait-il une seule fois offensé ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas et pourtant elle ne lui accordait que des regards sombres.

En voyant le brun s'approcher, il lui tourna le dos, vexé de le voir parvenir ce qu'il ne réussira jamais. Ace, quand à lui, il rigola en hélant son ami, il savait ce qui rongeait Zoro et s'en amuse souvent, ce qui le provoque et le fait réagir, oui Ace été le seul à le faire réagir, et ceci effrayait les autres…

* * *

Diantre que j'ai du retard!

Je sais, je sais je suis impardonnable!

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	3. Chapitre 2

Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous annoncer que la parution des prochains chapitres (du moin jusqu'au 5) sera plus rapide que le 1 :D

et maintenant bonne lecture!

* * *

- Hey fais pas la gueule Zoro.

Dit le grand brun en posant un verre de bière face au dit Zoro, qui machonnait sa rancœur la tête tournée vers la porte fenêtre où les gens nocturnes s'activaient dehors. Il remercia son ami et prit une petit gorgée qu'il avala lentement les yeux toujours fixés sur l'obscurité exterieur. Ace et lui avait pour habitudes de se retrouver dans ce pub souvent les soirs de semaine après son entrainement de football.

Son ami se posa devant lui en inspectant chaque recoins de son visage fermé en tenant dans sa main droite sa chope et un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres.

- Ace, explique-moi … Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de travers ?

Ace ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avala deux lampées avant de reposer son verre et de s'appyuer sur ses deux mains en considérent le vert d'un air grave. Il se râcla la gorge pour s'eclaircir la voix par la même occasion les idées, puis il se lança dans ses explications. Zoro l'écoutait en touchant à peine à son verre.

- Zoro, tu es la brute de l'école, et tu l'as toujours été, mais le souci c'est qu'on t'a donné cette image parce que tu es un peu différent et tu t'es confiné dans cette image mais le souci c'est que Mya ne te connait pas et donc ne veut pas avoir à faire avec un mec ultra violent comme tu peux l'être… Si tu t'ouvrais un peu aux autres, je pense que tu aurais plus de faciliter avec elle.

En écoutant ce discours, Zoro s'enffonça en peu plus dans son siège et baissa son bonnet marine jusqu'au yeux en affichant une mine de bébé boudeur faisant rire son meilleur ami… Rire qui d'ailleurs était mélodieux. Zoro était amoureux de Mya depuis à peu près deux ans maintenant, mais pour une raison obscur, il ignorait totalement le rejet qu'elle avait de lui. Pourtant Yvon et lui s'entendait plutôt bien. Il saisi finalement sa chope et l'engloutit d'une traite, comme à sa bonne habitude.

Les deux compères ne retrèrent chez eux que bien plus tard dans la soirée en s'adressant un ultime signe de la main.

Même s'il n'était en rien philosophe, Zoro aimait bien, en marchant, laisser son esprit partir dans tout les sens… Souvent pour essayer de résoudre ses soucis. Oui Zoro était quelqu'un qui se voulait efficace, et en ce moment son souci était une jeune fille aux cheveux rose pâle qui avait une apparence de petite poupée, la seule sûrement avec qui il voudrait jouer, et encore ce n'était pas des jeux pour enfant. Il sourit à cette vision puis foura un main dans la poche de son jean pour prendre sa clef et rentrer définitevement chez lui.

• • •

La tête confortablement calée contre les cuisse de sa sœur, Yvon fixait le plafond depuis bien dix minutes, un livre qu'il devait normalement lire pour le lendemain, posé sur son abdomen se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Dans sa tête, toutes les idées de sa journée fusaient à vive allure, se mélangeant et s'entrechoquant pour créer des nouvelles. Puis il tourna son regard vers le visage figé de sa moitié, concentrée dans son texte. Il exerca une pression sur sa peau pour attirer son atention, elle émit un grognement avant de déplacer son regard vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il Yvon ?

Un sourire charmeur au lèvres, il se redressa puis fit face à sa jumelle.

- Sincérement, pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ?

Il faisait bien sûr allusion à ses amis. Mya leva les yeux au ciel en se replongeant dans son bouquin et souffla.

- Premièrement, Law est un individu infect, misogyne, arrogant et insupportable, alors certes il a de l'argent, une belle gueule et c'est sûrement un amant digne de ce nom, mais il reste quelqu'un d'insupportable. Deuxièmement, Kidd, une brute sans la moindre réflexion, dépourvue de sentiment humain, qui passe son temps à taper sur les autres, boire, fumer et draguer, vulgaire et bruyant…. Tu me vois être amie avec ce type –son frère secoua la tête en donnant raison à sa sœur- Je ne parle pas de Ace parce que c'est le seul que j'apprécie vraiment… Puis Zoro… Comment dire, il est froid, violent, distant, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, il regarde tout le monde de haut, il prend les autres pour des imbéciles, je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de me regarder tout le temps, je n'aime pas comment il se comporte avec Sanji !

Yvon resta perplexe devant le résumé de sa sœur…. Douce à l'extérieur mais infiniment cruelle dès que l'on creuse un peu… Surtout avec ce pauvre Zoro ! Etant au courant des sentiments que ce dernier avait pour sa sœur, il se sentait mal de savoir ce que Mya pensait de lui.

- Ca, au moins c'est fait…. Mais Sanji, tu l'aimes non ?

Mya tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, des légères colorations venaient d'apparaitre sur ses joues. Yvon priait intérieurement qu'elle lui dise non… Il avait promit à Zoro de faire son maximum pour l'aider.

- Sanji, c'est…. Compliqué, il est gentil, attentionné, prévenant, galant et charmant, mais il reste quand même un bon ami, et c'est vrai que parfois, j'aimerais bien être plus qu'une amie mais, non, j'y tiens trop pour sortir avec.

Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à son frère, essayant de cacher sa gêne puis retourna dans son bouquin en triturant une de ses longues mèches rosâtre. Yvon se recoucha sur les cuisses de Mya et repartit dans ses songes… Si Mya tombait réellement amoureuse de l'autre blond, Zoro en serait plus que blessé, et sa réaction risquait d'être assez violente… Le rose ferma les yeux en chassant l'image de son ami envoyant à l'hôpital le blond, d'un coup de tête faisant voler quelques mèches devant ses yeux bleus…

• • •

- Ah j'ai faim !

La tête couché sur une table du hall, Luffy se répétait sans cesse, en excédant son frère et les autres. Zoro appuya de l'index sur sa joue pour le faire taire, puis il tourna la tête vers Yvon qui pianotait sur son téléphone. Celui-ci releva la tête et fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il voyait dans les yeux de son ami, ce qui clochait. En arrivant ce matin au lycée Yvon lui avait présenté le problème, priant de nouveau pour Zoro ne fasse pas volte face et aille directement dire bonjour à Sanji, mais il n'en fit rien, il écouta sagement, un voile de tristesse couvrant ses yeux émeraude et dans un grognement peu communicatif, il répondit au discours d'Yvon.

Il se sentait assez mal pour lui… A son avis, la journée allait être assez lourde.

La sonnerie retentit, les jeunes bougent de leur table, se séparant pour aller dans leurs classes respectives. Ace passa un bras autour du cou de Zoro et ébouriffa ses cheveux, le second se laissa faire, habitué à ses gestes d'affection, qu'il aimait bien au fond. Sur leur passage ils croisèrent deux filles et un autre garçon, et comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait son cœur accélérait son rythme, sans pour autant qu'il montre le moindre signe émotif. Mais cette fois, il y avait aussi de la haine envers le blond, qui ressortait à chaque fois un peu plus, aujourd'hui n'allait pas faire abstraction, surtout après ce que Yvon lui avait dit ce matin. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, et profitant de l'étroitesse du couloir, il lui décocha un violent coup d'épaule, se délectant du craquement que ce geste avait engendré celle de Sanji, le déséquilibrant. Face à l'imposante carrure de Zoro, la finesse de Sanji ne faisait pas le poids mais pour ne pas de décontenancé devant les filles, et surtout devant _elle_, il fit volte face, en apostrophant le Vert.

- Hey, le gazon, ça t'arracherais la bouche de dire pardon ?

Lentement Zoro se retourna, se regard ne s'était jamais aussi montré dur envers quelqu'un et il pouvait descendre sur le coup. Sanji grimaça intérieurement, mais il fit quand même face.

Zoro articula lentement, d'une voix grave et caverneuse.

- Le seul pardon que j'ai a t'adresser est celui de te laisser encore en vie aujourd'hui… ou alors le fait que tu sois né.

Il cracha presque ces mots, s'enfonçant certes devant Mya, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser le dernier mot à ce crétin de première. Il tourna le dos, mais fut coupé dans son élan.

- Hey, l'abruti, Sanji ne t'a rien fait, tu t'excuses un point c'est tout, il y avait assez de place pour vous deux !

Zoro fit une seconde fois demi-tour, pour se retrouver en face de deux yeux bleus qui le regardait avec sévérité. Sanji qui était derrière, se tenait l'épaule et rassura Mya du mieux qu'il put en lui que ça ne servait à rien.

Troublé de cette soudaine attention qu'elle lui portait, il fit une sorte de rictus presque malfaisant en considérant de toute sa hauteur sa petite poupée, comme il l'appelait.

- Quel honneur me vos ces paroles _Mya_ – elle frissonna quand il murmura son prénom- Mais _ton_ cher Sanji était de trop dans ce couloir, et comme c'est un minable, il se retrouve avec l'épaule déboitée… Avec simple et pauvre petit coup d'épaule… Tsss

La façon dont il avait prononcé '' ton cher '' indiquait presque le reproche que Mya soit si familière avec lui. Il refit demi tour et partit accompagné de Ace qui se retenait de rire depuis le début de l'action. Zoro était fier de sa représentation.

Mya, de son coté, bouillonnait de rage, elle quitta ses amis pour rejoindre son frère qui devait déjà l'attendre en classe… Ce Zoro, un jour elle l'enverrait dire bonjour au mur. Il posa son sac bruyamment sur sa table, faisant sursauter son frère qui comptait fleurette à une fille de leur classe… Yoko, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, une fille brune, plutôt mignonne qui plu est.

- Et bien, qui a put bien mettre ma tendre et douce sœur dans cet état ?

- Demande à ton ami le cactus ! C'est débile à déboité l'épaule de Sanji en le bousculant de le couloir et il en est fier… Si je le choppe, il va passer un sale quart d'heure

Yvon eu un sourire en imaginant Mya, du haut de son mètre 65, essayer vainement de taper Zoro, qui la retenait du bout du bras, un air mi blasé, mi amusé sur le visage alors qu'elle enrageait inutilement… Il rit à cette vision, s'attirant les foudres de sa jumelle.

* * *

Et nous voici rendu pour ce deuxième chapitre!

Je m'excuse d'avance sur les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le texte, mais je me soigne :D

une ch'tite reviews pour la suite ne fais jamais de mal :D


End file.
